Superior Godzilla
Backstory The Superior Godzilla is Michael Simpson, a 16 year old hailing all the way from Juneu, Alaska. He was (thankfully) out in the woods one day when he suffered a heart attack brought on from exposure to toxic chemichals dumped into the bay he had been swimming in. The attack was massive, and would have killed him, but as he lost conciousness, something happened. He staggered back to his feet, but this time, with scaly skin, long teeth, and steadily growing spines growing out of his back. Radioactive energy surged through the spines, igniting his shirt, but he hardly noticed. A tail sprouted from his lower back, and his body continually grew until he was hundreds of feet tall. He retained his inteligence, but his personality was changed, and it was not his concious choice to dig underground, and emerge in New York City. It just happened. As he dug, he shrunk back down to size, until he finally emerged, 6 feet tall at the shoulder. A mini-godzilla. He scampered down into the sewers, and emerged from there as a human. Right in front of Superior headquarters. Without knowing why, he approached the headquarters, entered the password on the gate (which he couldn't have possibly known), and walked inside, met Iron Man and Spider Man as they were walking out. He simply asked for membership. Spider Man, with his Spider-Sense, was ably to tell that he was neither lying or planning them harm. When they asked him what powers he had, and why he wanted to join, he honestly answered "I don't know." All that he knew was that "It's big." The Superiors let him hang around, but kept him away from any classified information. His powers manifested again for the first time during the Skrull Invasion, when he saw dozens of people being murdered by a Super Skrull, just to make a point. At this, he charged in to attack, but was struck down by the Skrull, at which point he got back up, turned into a 8-foot tall mini-godzilla, and killed the Super Skrull, before growing to a massive size and doing massive damage to the Skrull armies. He defeated Galactus when Hulk was stuck in another dimension, and then almost managed to kill the Hate Monger possessed beast, but was killed himself. Powers and Stats [[Character Tiering|'Tier']]: 5-A Name: Michael Simpson Gender: Male Origin: Superior Classification: Kaiju [[Attack Potency|'Attack Potency']]: Large Planet Level [[Speed|'Speed']]:' '''Supersonic '(950 MPH on land, 1250 MPH in water), 'Subsonic+ '(400 MPH underground), '''High Hypersonic+ (40,000 MPH in the vacuum of space using recoil from his Atomic Breath) [[Lifting Strength|'Lifting Strength']]:''' '''Class G (About 3,000,000,000 tons, but mostly irrelevant as he rarely lifts anything) [[Striking Strength|'Striking Strength']]: Class XKJ [[Durability|'Durability']]:''' At least '''Star level+, likely far higher (It takes a supernova-type blast to damage him, and he will regenerate if even one of his cells survives.) Stamina: Unlimited. He could fight for eternity. Range: His atomic breath could hit a city-sized object on the moon, from earth. Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Average Human Weaknesses: Can be weakened slightly by radiation drainers, and when he absorbs radiation, his power slowly goes back down to normal over time (however, he never has less than his default ammount of energy, no matter how much he uses) Powers and Abilities: Can grow to up to 1700 feet tall, 2200 feet from nose to tail. Can absorb all forms of radiation, and is immune to nuclear weapons. Incidentally, this also applies to stars, and if he were thrown into one, he would eventually absorb the entire star, and emerge with his power multiplied 1,000,000,000 times or more. He can slash with his claws, and this move can break through 7 feet of Adamantium at full strength. His jaws can put out 140,000,000,000 tons of pressure per square inch, and his jaws are a lot ''bigger than a square inch. His Atonic Breath can destroy planets at full power, and has almost no effect on his energy reserves. Is an expert in judo. Can regenerate so long as even a single atom of his survives. '''Notable Attacks and Techniques:' Just imagine a T-Rex who has longer arms and knows judo beating up on something. Also give it laser breath. Yeah, that's pretty much it. Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Male Characters Category:Heroes Category:Antiheroes Category:Superior Category:Stevethebarbarian's Pages Category:Kaiju Category:Immortals Category:Animal Category:Martial Artists Category:Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Tier 5